Calvin and Hobbes Holiday Special!
by Golden Keyblade
Summary: Calvin, Hobbes, and Golden Keyblade get together to give you, my faithful readers, some presents! Thanks for being the greatest fans ever, and I promise to at least TRY to update more frequently in the future.


**Calvin and Hobbes Holiday Special! **

It was early evening on Christmas, and Calvin was in his bedroom. He and Hobbes had already unwrapped all the presents under the tree, and now they had gone back to the bedroom to try out all the new toys.

"Nice haul this year!" exclaimed Calvin, playing with a slinky he had received. "I mean, I still got about 0.07% of my original list, but this stuff is pretty nice."

"Calvin," said Hobbes, sighing, "your list for this year was 145 pages long and included a machine gun, a real live gorilla, a chainsaw, a machete, and assorted nuclear bombs. I think you got off lucky with 0.07%."

Suddenly, Calvin sat bolt upright. "Wait!" he shouted. "We forgot to get a gift for someone!"

"Who?" asked Hobbes in confusion.

"The readers!" exclaimed Calvin.

Suddenly, a teenage boy with brown hair and holding a large golden sword shaped like a key burst from Calvin's closet and ran in front of the fourth wall.

"That's right!" exclaimed the boy. "We forgot to give the readers a gift!"

"How long have you been hiding in my closet?" asked Calvin in surprise.

The boy didn't answer. He simply turned forwards and addressed the readers.

"Hi, I'm Golden Keyblade," he said. "And first of all, I would just like to say 'Merry Christmas!' It's my favorite time of the year, and I hope you all enjoy it, too. And since it's Christmas, I'm giving you a few gifts to show you just how much I appreciate every single one of you!

The boy wiped a joyful tear from his eye. "Present #1 may not be very impressive, but I have to give it. I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reads these stories. It makes my day every time I hear that someone else has seen my writing. Books and writing are my greatest joy, and it's an honor to be able to write for you. I hope you enjoy what I have written so far, and that you will stick around and see what I have planned for the future.

"The second present I have is more physical." The boy turned to Calvin and Hobbes. "We," he said, "have planned a little musical number for you. It's a little song Calvin and I wrote for you as a little tribute to my favorite video games and books. It's called _The 12 Gifts of Calvin_, and it is sung to the tune of _The 12 Days of Christmas_. I hope you enjoy."

And with that, Calvin, Hobbes, and Golden Keyblade began to sing.

_On the first day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

_On the second day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_Two diamond swords  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones _series part 3! _

_On the third day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords,  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3!_

_On the fourth day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_Four chocolate bars  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords,  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

_On the fifth day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_FIVE GOLDEN KEYBLADES!  
><em>_Four chocolate bars  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords,  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

_On the sixth day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_Six cardboard boxes  
><em>_FIVE GOLDEN KEYBLADES!  
><em>_Four chocolate bars  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords,  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

_On the seventh day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_Seven random pillars  
><em>_Six cardboard boxes  
><em>_FIVE GOLDEN KEYBLADES!  
><em>_Four chocolate bars  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords,  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

_On the eighth day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_Eight tigers napping  
><em>_Seven random pillars  
><em>_Six cardboard boxes  
><em>_FIVE GOLDEN KEYBLADES!  
><em>_Four chocolate bars  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords,  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

_On the ninth day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_Nine Creepers exploding  
><em>_Eight tigers napping  
><em>_Seven random pillars  
><em>_Six cardboard boxes  
><em>_FIVE GOLDEN KEYBLADES!  
><em>_Four chocolate bars  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords,  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

_On the tenth day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_Ten Victory Monuments  
><em>_Nine Creepers exploding  
><em>_Eight tigers napping  
><em>_Seven random pillars  
><em>_Six cardboard boxes  
><em>_FIVE GOLDEN KEYBLADES!  
><em>_Four chocolate bars  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords,  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, an Author gave to me  
><em>_Eleven tuna fish sandwiches  
><em>_Ten Victory Monuments  
><em>_Nine Creepers exploding  
><em>_Eight tigers napping  
><em>_Seven random pillars  
><em>_Six cardboard boxes  
><em>_FIVE GOLDEN KEYBLADES!  
><em>_Four chocolate bars  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords,  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, an Author gave to me...  
><em>_Twelve purple dragons  
><em>_Eleven tuna fish sandwiches  
><em>_Ten Victory Monuments  
><em>_Nine Creepers exploding  
><em>_Eight tigers napping  
><em>_Seven random pillars  
><em>_Six cardboard boxes  
><em>_FIVE GOLDEN KEYBLADES!  
><em>_Four chocolate bars  
><em>_Three _Minecraft_ maps,  
><em>_Two diamonds swords...  
><em>_And _The Ancient Ones_ series part 3! _

Calvin, Hobbes, and the Author finished the song. The three collapsed onto Calvin's bed laughing. Finally, Golden Keyblade managed to calm down enough to continue.

"Well," he said, struggling to his feet, "I hope you've enjoyed that little holiday musical special. You'd better like it, because it's the closest thing to a songfic I'm ever doing. Well, anyway, it's time for one final gift."

"Is it a rocket launcher?" asked Calvin excitedly.

The Author turned to Calvin. "You realize these are all for the READERS, right?" he asked.

"Oh, of course," said Calvin. "Wait, what?"

Golden Keyblade turned back to the screen. "The final gift," he said, "is the uncompleted third chapter of _Kingdom Hearts 3: Domain of Doors_, which has now been placed on indefinite hiatus. This chapter contains two OC's I planned to introduce (taking a suggesting from the comments), and you may be able to grasp the story's theme through it."

He grinned. "Well, that's all the time we have for this Christmas special. But I'm sure we'll be back for our next Christmas! And not to mention a few other holiday specials I may or may not have plans for..."

And with that, Golden Keyblade walked back into the closet and disappeared. Calvin and Hobbes stared in blank confusion at the closet, then at each other.

"What just happened?" asked Calvin.

**Merry Christmas! (And for you Pocket God fans out there, Merry Fishmas, too!) **


End file.
